villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Wolfgang Amadeus Ratfink von Petal
Dr. Wolfgang Amadeus Ratfink von Petal ''', also known as '''Doctor Petal and Ratfink, is the Main Antagonist of The Goodies Episode, "The Baddies". Backstory Ever Since Ratfink was born, he wasn't well liked by a lot of people, same with his parents. 3 Weeks later, he was put in kennels because people could not stand the sight of him. He wanted people to like him. When Ratfink grew older, he helped evil people, such as the Nazis, but he saw of the Goodies being nice to people, so he made robot clones of them, so they can do bad things like he does. Biography As the Goodies sneak into a lair to find proof for who is, they hear footsteps, so the Goodies try to hide through three doors, but they see clones of themselves, so they stayed out to wait until they see, and it was Dr. Wolfgang Amadeus Ratfink von Petal. Ratfink ties the Goodies up to a chair, which Graeme explains that he got a noble prize for being the most unpleasant and irresponsible scientist of the century. Tim also asks Ratfink why he entered for the Nicest Person of the Year Award to which Ratfink says, "Just Because I'm a mad scientist doesn't mean that I'm not nice,". Ratfink tells The Goodies that he has been hated for his entire life, in which he tells them his backstory, to which Bill thinks is very sad. After telling his life story, Graeme tells Ratfink that he has the right to enter the Nicest Person of the Year Award, only to say that he is a "repulsive creep". Tim also joins with Graeme saying he has no chance at winning. Ratfink reveals to the Goodies that he built Android Versions of them to do illegal stuff, which Graeme says that he was right. Bill tells Ratfink that he was moved by his backstory, before Ratfink asks the Goodies if they understand him, happily. Tim replies with a "yes", and asks Ratfink if they can go home. However, Ratfink refuses and reveals to the Goodies, saying that he has got to kill them, much to the Goodies' Shock. His plan is to fill up Spyro the Alligator's tank with water, and when it reaches the top, he will walk on a wooden plank and eat the Goodies alive. He also lights up a candle, in which the flame will slowly burn through a rope and drop the tub of acid onto the Goodies. Graeme asks why Ratfink can't make their death clean, in which Ratfink doesn't ask, and tells them they can't escape, before laughing wickedly, hoping they will die. However, The Goodies have survived their trap, in which Ratfink is shocked, and guides them back into his lair, telling them he has got "a little surprise for them". His next attempt to kill the Goodies is: When the fuse burns down, a bomb will explode, but if they try to lower the bomb to the floor and run away, the rope will pull out a cork full of poison gas that will flood the entire room. Ratfink leaves h9s lair to go to the nicest person of the year award, and bids farewell to the Goodies, hoping they will die this time. The Goodies are worried Ratfink will be crowned as the Nicest Person of the Year if he wins, as they are holding the giant bomb. Ratfink finally arrives at the Competition as one of the three finalists alongside Mrs. Muriel Slekk and The Bishop of Lancaster, hosted by Michael Aspirin. The Goodies continue panicking while holding the bomb. But not long after, the bomb explodes, sending the Goodies flying into the air. When the two former finalists have been eliminated, the latter appears to have come in first place, about to be crowned, but the Goodies, luckily, fall into the competition and try to reveal Ratfink's secret plans. Ratfink tries to make Michael Aspirin and the audience ignore what the Goodies are saying, causing an entire argument between him and them. Ratfink summons the fake Goodies onto the stage, and tries to prove to the audience saying the Android Goodies are the real Goodies, much to the host's confusion. The Goodies even try to screw the Android Goodies' heads off, before Ratfink accidentally blurts out saying that he took a long time putting the Android Goodies together, causing the real Goodies to chase the fake Goodies. After fighting the Fake Goodies, The Real Goodies dub themselves as the nicest people of the year. However, Ratfink barges into the Goodies' Office and steals the crown off them, and he says that he feels nice. Tim tells Ratfink one last time that Ratfink will never get away, and tells Graeme and Bill what they must do, but Graeme and Bill talk in robotic voices, revealing that they are not the real Graeme and Bill, but the Android versions of them all along, and walk towards Tim to attack him, possibly hinting that Ratfink kidnapped the real Graeme and Bill and replaced them with the Android replicas of them. Category:Liars Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Evil from the Past Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Misanthropes Category:Chaotic Neutral